The Quest
by elea121
Summary: This will be a companion to "The Passage" and a series of one-shots from Marcus point of view.
1. Chapter 1

As I announced in my other Eagle story, this will be a series of one-shots from Marcus point of view. It will be a companion to "The Passage" in some ways. So expect to sometimes read the same scenes again. This starts a bit sooner though.

I wanted to incorporate Cradoc, who is in the book, but just sparsely seen in the movie (even though he was in the credits).

XXX

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

The small ship landed at the pier. From here it would not be long until he took up his first command. This had been his choice. Britain.

As they asked him where he would like to get his first command he had been absolutely sure. They had not asked questions why he chose Britain, but the centurion had simply smiled. He had known the history of his family.

Marcus looked at the men that where following him to Britain. To become a part of the second legion. About twenty men who would take the places of the ones who would follow the old commander or of those who where dead or injured.

From here on he and the officers would ride to Isca Dumnoniorum, the men would march to their new post. They had organised the horses and a small carriage to transport some of their things. Like his cuirass. How would his life go on from this moment on? He could only guess.

When his men where ready, he got on his horse, put his centurion helmet on and gave the sign to start marching. His new life could finally begin.

XXX

This fort needed to be brought up to standard again.

The problem lay not only in the latrines as Lotorius had mentioned. The wall itself was lacking. So was the moral of the legionaries. No laurel at the cohort standard, no honour of a won battle whatsoever. Only the officers had enough food to not go hungry every day.

He had started to work on it. And at least the fort was improving over the last days. The moral of the men did not.

Hearing the whispered talk behind his back, he noticed that they saw him as a bad omen. So they had heard of his father and his dishonour. Their trust in him had to wait until they would be in the first battle together. But he hoped that that would wait for some time.

He had other things to worry about, like how to get enough wheat for the men.

Today he would be riding out, going to the village that was situated near the fort. He wanted to meet these people, testing how they responded to Romans. The Briton tribes where still a mystery to him. He could not yet understand how they worked and whom they followed. As far as he did know, there had to be some clan chieftains; how many to each tribe he could only speculate on. And they followed the old religion with the Druids as religious leaders.

He mounted his horse and then went through the gates. He had decided to take none of his legionaries with him and not don his armour. This should not be seen as a aggressive gesture and he doubted that the villagers would attack him. They did live of the fort.

As he reached the first hut a man left it.

"Greetings legionary. What can I do for you?"

Marcus got down from his horse. "Greetings. My name is Marcus Aquila. I am the new commander of the fort. I came to speak with the elders of this village."

The man looked searching at him. Finally he nodded. "My name is Cradoc. I will lead you to the elders." He picked up a spear at the door of his hut and begun walking. Marcus followed him with the reins of his horse in his hands.

While walking Cradoc started a conversation in an unassured but articulate Latin. He obviously did not speak it often.

"Where are you from, centurion?"

"I am from the province Etruria. I arrived here a few days ago."

"Your predecessor never bothered to come to our village. We had only seen him when we went to the fort to bring in some vegetables or fruits. The elders will be honoured to see you."

"And I will be honoured to see them."

Cradoc stopped at one of the houses. "I will leave you here with the elders and go hunting." After a pause he continued. "If you wish so, I would be honoured if you came back to my house and be my guest."

Marcus nodded."Thank you, I will take you up on your offering."

With one last glance Cradoc left and Marcus entered the house.

XXX

He went back to Cradocs hut one week later. As he arrived on his horse he was greeted by two dogs. Behind the hut was some cattle. And he could see two horses. Then Cradoc came out. There was a tentative simile on his face.

"Greetings again, Centurion. You came to take me up on my offer?" He hesitated for a moment. "Come in and be my guest."

With that, Marcus was allowed into the hut.

It was sparsely decorated. Some skins hung at the wall. In one corner there where some spears and a bow. So Cradoc must be a hunter. There was a woman at the fire, caring for a baby and preparing a meal.

"Would you like something to eat?"

The woman brought some of the bread and dried meat, then went to fetch some water. After that she left with the baby. The dogs followed her.

"I hear you conversation with the elders went well."

"Yes, we have spoken of the village and how the harvest will be this year. They say that it will not be good."

Cradoc nodded. "Yes, it will be the third bad harvest in as many years. The people go hunting to feed their children even if they are farmers. There is not much we can sell to the fort these days."

"I see you go hunting yourself?"

Cradoc leaned back, taking a sip of his mug. Then he smiled.

"Yes, the members of my family never where farmers. We always where hunters or held some stock. And what of your family?"

Marcus leaned back. "You can say that my family was in the legions for generations. My father died here in Britain."

Cradoc nodded and some silence fell over them. Before it became awkward Marcus got up.

"I thank you for your hospitality. I will leave now."

Cradoc followed him out of the hut. Before Marcus mounted his horse he said. "Maybe you would like to join me on my hunt tomorrow. I will leave early, just before dawn."

Marcus smiled. He already liked this man. "I will be honoured and be here tomorrow before dawn.

Then he left, riding back to the fort again. His thought where already back to the problems of fortifying the defences of the fort.

XXX

He went hunting with Cradoc the next day. And found that he enjoyed it as a contrast to his life in the fort. Here he could be just himself. Not be the commander of the garrison.

Cradoc lent him the necessary spears and showed him the places to hunt. He even got one doe on his first hunt. Half of it went to Cradocs woman the other half to the kitchen in the garrison. It was a fine meal.

And the next time he was free to go, he asked Cradoc out on a hunt again.

After the hunting they sometimes just sat at the fire in Cradocs hut and talked about the hunt, the customs of the tribes, the harvest and sometimes even about his life at the fort. Cradoc became his only friend here in Britain and he trusted him in many things. One day Marcus was even allowed to guide the team of horses, that pulled Cradoc chariot. They where fine horses to have and he congratulated Cradoc on then.

After that he went back to his fort to go on with his normal life. He still had to come up with a plan to get enough food for the men. And the announced wheat supply was still due. This was getting urgent, because the people in the village had hardly enough for themselves. They could not sell anything to the Romans.

He had to sent out a patrol to investigate in this matter.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

It had been a week since Lutorius had been here. To give Marcus the armilla and tell him the they had discharged him from the legions. Honourably. From the only thing he had ever wanted. To gain so much honour from fighting in the legions that his family name would be cleared again. Discharged because of the wound on his leg.

He sat in his chair, facing the atrium, looking at the slaves of his uncle, doing their work. There was nothing more he could do. He was lucky to have his uncle. That he had got house-room and did not have to live with the veterans of the legions. Or on the street. Without any money and with a wound like his, living on the street and begging for money was a common occurrence.

Marcus did know that he did not behave to well. He should be more thankful for what was given to him. But suddenly, because of the fight, his life had been taken away. And it was not in him to behave in a better way.

He remembered Cradoc, whom he thought had been his friend. A Briton friend from whom he had learned a little how the Briton tribes where living. The friend who had ultimately betrayed him. Because he was Roman. In the end Cradocs loyalty had lain with his tribe and the druids and not with his friend.

But Cradoc was dead now. Marcus had killed him himself. Without regret, because he had to defend his men. And Cradocs death had helped to kill the druid. It had been a simple decision.

Marcus did not think that he could ever trust a Briton after that again.

He heard Stefanos walk in the room. "The dinner is ready. Shell I help you to the dining room?"

Marcus nodded. He could not even walk this short distance alone. What had he become?

His uncle was already sitting in the dining room, when Marcus was helped in entering the room.

"Greetings nephew. How are you faring today?"

"Thanks for asking. But nothing has really changed, uncle. And how was your day?"

His uncle began to eat and then tell him about his studies of old Greek texts.

Then suddenly he changed the subject. "Tomorrow there will be some games in the arena in Calleva. Would you like to come with me? We could have some fun."

He had never been to the Calleva arena before. But he had seen other games in Rome or Etruria.

"Fun? Seeing the gladiators being killed or injured like me?"

His uncle laughed. "You never been to our arena, Marcus. The master of the arena is not rich. He really can not afford to kill of his gladiators and slaves or injure them severely. Mostly the fights are staged. Or it is some kind of theatre... What do you think. Are you coming?"

Marcus sighed. He knew his uncle meant well. To get him start living again. He could give it a try. So he just nodded. "Yes, I will come."

XXX

Marcus left the the arena. He did not look down at the slave. There was nothing he wanted to see any more. He left his uncle there, deep into thought. About what he was thinking, Marcus could only guess. If he would chose to.

Stefanos helped him all the way to the sedan, nearly carrying him. Marcus could tell that this was hard for the man, who was around the age of his uncle.

His uncle had rented the sedan for him, so he could go out of the villa for some time. Now they brought him back.

"Why have you saved him?"

The words of his uncle came back into his mind.

And he had no answer to that question. In that moment it seemed like it had to be done.

The man had shown courage. To look death deep into the eye and not shy away from it. To cheat the crowd of it´s amusement, even if that meant his death sentence. To stand up again and again every time he had been beaten down to face the blade of the sword. Until he was too exhausted and simply waited for death to come to him.

Before he had gone into the arena to watch the spectacle, Marcus had thought of his father. And if he had died honourably. No Roman would ever know. Everyone who had been there was either a northern tribesman or dead. He wished, that his father had shown the same courage as the slave in the arena. And died fighting.

The slave had been afraid of the final blow, Marcus could tell. But still he had not begged for mercy. The display of courage and honour had somehow gotten to him. Even if it was shown by a Briton and a slave, an enemy. He could not just let him die. So in the end he had turned the crowd.

It still stood to reason if he had done the man a favour. He must have been a very useless and disobedient slave, to been thrown in the ring for a fight of life and death in the first place. He would be punished severely for his behaviour, that was a given thing. And he would be sold to another place. A place which would probable be even more grim then an arena. There where places like the mines where slaves lived a very, very short and painful life.

Marcus looked out of the sedan. They where coming close to the villa. It lay very beautiful situated at a lake. He never really had seen it at this perspective before.

When they reached the house they carried him into his room. Then they helped him out of it onto his usual chair. As they left, his thought went back a last time to the slave in the arena. Then he shoved the thoughts away. He would never see the man again.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

He would never see the man again... Mithras must be laughing very hard at that thought he had had yesterday.

Because here was the same slave standing right in front of him. His uncle had bought him as his body-slave. What had he been thinking, buying a slave out of the arena?

After a short discussion no master should have had with his slave, the Briton had gotten out a knife from somewhere. At first Marcus had thought that the dagger was meant to kill him but then the slave – Esca – had sworn an oath to follow and serve on it. It now lay at Marcus feed.

If he picked it up, he would accept the oath and the slave his uncle had given him. If not…

He never had a slave before. His family was not rich. Just like his uncle who had only three older slaves. His family had owned two when he was younger, but one had been sold and the other had died of old age. In the legions he himself had had men who followed him. But never in his life had he owned one. And he never wanted to. To have the absolute control over another human being. To have the power to hurt and kill without having to face any repressions. He never wanted that.

But he had to think of the consequences if he did not accept.

His uncle had been right, Stefanos could not serve him and his uncle at the same time. He was to old for that. And what would his uncle do to this man if Marcus declined? Most likely he would go back to the circus where he would be sold. And that made Marcus responsible for what would happen to him afterwards.

So there really was no other option for Marcus then to accept. His uncle had played this very well.

For this to be done right, he had to get this dagger. But that was not a possibility for him. He did take a deep breath.

"You have to give it to me. I can not pick it up myself."

The head of the slave came up. Marcus was examined for a moment before the slave picked the dagger up at the blade. Then it was held to Marcus with the haft first. So that was a test of some kind. Very subtle and it could very much hurt the slave himself, but a test nonetheless. How Marcus would handle that.

So Marcus gripped the hilt and waited for it to be released.

Obviously he had passed the test because the slave now looked at him, expecting some order. Marcus let him help with his shoes, then he send him away to fetch his breakfast.

Marcus limped to his chair facing the atrium. Here he normally would eat his breakfast. This was only a short moment to order his thoughts. He had to come up with a reaction for suddenly owning a slave.

Then the man was already back again, bringing him his meal. After that he stood back at the door, waiting for a new order. Nothing out of the ordinary for a slave. Yet Marcus asked himself, where the proud man he had watched in the arena yesterday had gone to.

Having nothing else to do, Marcus begun to eat.

While eating a thought occurred to him. When had been the last time his slave had eaten? He had been looking rather skinny in the arena and they would not have fed him afterwards. This could very well have been one of the punishments there, to let him starve. If he was hungry, bringing food and watching Marcus eat would be hard on him. Marcus had always looked out for his men to be contented in their basic needs.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

The slave just shook his head.

So he send him away to get something to eat and become accustomed with his new surroundings.

After he went away, Marcus had finally some time to think about the new situation.

XXX

After the dinner Marcus was sitting with his uncle over a game. Now would be the time to ask his uncle about all this.

"Why have you bought him?"

His uncle hesitated in his next move. Then after placing the figure he answered.

"I already told you, in your condition you need help. And Stefanos is too old for all of that. You need a younger man, someone who is stronger."

"Yes, you told that already. But I want to know why you chose him. A man who became a slave in the arena most likely because he was not very obedient. You could have bought any other from one of the traders."

"Hm, he does not appear to be very disobedient."

His uncle was waiting for his next move. So he moved one figure without paying much attention to it.

"This is not what I have meant and you know that."

"I asked you in the arena why you did save him. You did not give me an answer. That made me think." His uncle reached for a glass of whine. "I do not know if I´m right, but I think you made a connection there. To someone who had shown courage. The same courage you have shown in your fight at Isca." There was a slight pause again. His uncle moved one of his pawns. "You know what they would have done to him if I had not bought him. Why bother with saving him from a clean and swift death in the arena?"

Marcus moved one of the figures, again without much attention to it.

"Yes, I know, uncle... But that is not everything, isn´t it?"

His uncle took another mouthful of whine. "If you really want to know... I think you need someone around here that is not as old as me or Stefanos or the others. Someone who you have a connection to. Why not choose a man to whom you already in a way formed such a bond?"

Marcus started to answer but his uncle continued. "I´ve seen how you cared for your men at the fort and how hopeless you have become after that was taken away from you. So why not buy you a slave. So you have responsibility again for another life beside your own? And he needed to be bought."

Marcus was stunned after this words. He could not find a comeback to them.

"By the way. You mentioned that you think he is not very obedient. Shell we lock him into his room this night? So that he can not run?"

Marcus was taken aback at this change of topic. But he considered the thought. "No, I do not think he will run at the first night. We should show a little faith."

His uncle just nodded. Then they sad in silence for some time.

Suddenly his uncle laughed. "Ha, I have won!" And moved one of his figures.

Marcus just shook his head in amusement. It was time for him to went to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

Days and weeks had went by and his leg was not getting better. It hurt to think that he would end as a cripple. And totally dependant on his uncle. Who was a fine man, but had his constrains in financial resources. And Marcus had left him not only with one more mouth to feed but two, since he had acquired his slave.

His relation with Esca had become smoother with the weeks that had passed by. They had come to understand each others limitations. Mostly few words where spoken, because Esca was not very forthcoming in a conversation. But his presence had helped like his uncle had predicted. To get Marcus out of that self-pity and get going again. Sometimes with the help of Esca he even got out of the house into the garden and walked around.

He was sitting in his uncle´s study, playing another game as his uncle mentioned that he expected a guest the next day.

"I have called for a friend of mine to visit us for a few days. I think he will arrive tomorrow. He lives in Londinium. I have met him when I was still with the eagles. He was a young man then."

Marcus looked up questioningly. He did not know to whom his uncle was referring. So his uncle continued.

"He was a healer in his time with the legions."

Another healer. He did not have the heart to tell his uncle that he did not want to see this man. Every healer he had seen had only brought him more pain.

"He is one of the best healers I have ever seen. I think he learnt his art in Alexandria."

His uncle really did believe that that should make him feel better. And maybe he was right, maybe he should give it a try again.

"Then let him come. Maybe he can heal it."

His uncle just nodded and went on with the game.

XXX

He was up very early this morning. To speak the truth, he had not slept well. Every now and then waking and thinking of the healer and his new treatments.

He could already hear the noises of the waking household. It would not take long and Esca would be here, helping him with getting up and bringing him his breakfast.

No need to call for him. He would probably eat right now.

Marcus was right, a few minutes later Esca came silently through the door. Trying not to disturb him if he where still asleep. Seeing that he was already awake, he placed the tray on a little table and went to help him.

Marcus greeted him with a nod.

After being helped to his seat he begun his meal. Suddenly he realised that Esca was shifting from one foot to the other. That was a thing he had never seen before. He waited for a moment, but it did not stop for some time. So he had to ask if something was wrong.

"Esca, what is it?"

"Nothing."

Esca was obviously evading to answer his question. That could only mean that he was hiding something. That would not do.

"Esca, I want an answer." His tone was stern.

Marcus waited for the answer. But nothing was said. He could see defiance in the eyes of his slave. What should he do, if his order would be disobeyed? It had never happened before and he had hoped it never would. But maybe it had to be expected. Esca had not been in the arena for nothing. Just as he was searching for means to react, the answer finally came.

"Normally at this time of year I would go out with the other young hunters of the tribe. I´m just getting a bit restless being confirmed to the house." Esca had cast his eyes down in a submissive gesture, but looked up again after a moment of silence.

"Nothing for you to worry about. I will not run." Then his eyes went down to the floor again.

Marcus was relieved in hearing that answer. Not that he had been too worried that Esca would run. And he could understand the desire to get out of the villa and do something. No, he was glad that it had not come to a power struggle. That Esca had backed down. So he could let it slide.

Marcus eyes fell on the tattoos on the arm of his slave. They indicated that he had been a warrior. Somehow he had to ask. "But you where taken in war."

He was surprised that that generated an answer from his slave.

"Yes, but we are not like you legionaries. Warfare is not our profession. We just fight when we have to. The rest of the time we go hunting or care for our stock."

Esca never spoke this much about himself. He must truly feel that he had to appease him.

"And now you would like to go out and hunt?" Esca just nodded, giving his consent.

Marcus could relate to that. He so wanted to be whole again and go out himself. He remembered how free he had felt, hunting together with Cradoc.

So after a moment he replied softly. "Me too."

Marcus had learned something about Esca today. More then he had in the weeks before. And now he also knew that he had a little more in common with his slave then just courage. It was this wish to go out and do something useful.

That brought him back to the healer. So he informed Esca that the man was coming and after that he sent him away to be alone with his thoughts.

XXX

Marcus leg still hurt. He truly would never recommend such an operation to anybody. Giving a healer his consent in cutting into an already hurt leg. He could still see Escas face as he had tried to hold him down. He had looked slightly ill. Even after the operation.

But it had worked in ways he had never hoped it would. And it was getting better every day.

He could walk again without a real struggle or Escas help. Sometimes he could even lay aside the cane and walk a few steps without it.

Now he was limping out of the villa into the garden. His uncle was sitting at the lake, reading a papyrus roll. When Marcus came near he looked up and smiled.

"How are you today?"

Marcus smiled back. "Good. It is getting better and better every day. Your friend did miracles."

"Yes, it had been said that he could." His uncles eyes sparkled with amusement.

Marcus sad down beside him. "What where you reading?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence. I have a friend in Londinium who tells me about the newest rumours. I might be old but I like to know what is happening in this province. So we stay in contact."

They where silent for some time. Then Marcus started the conversation again. "Uncle Aquila. Now I am improving… Would you like it better if I left? I could go back to Etruria and try to find a living there."

His uncle looked questioningly "Why would I want that? You are a member of my family. You will always be welcome." He paused for a bit, then continued. "Besides ,what do you plan on living of? You and Esca. Or will you sell him, now you are becoming better?"

Marcus was a little thrown. He had not thought so far ahead. Just that he did not want to burden his uncle any more then he had to. Wait, what had his uncle said?

"Why would I sell him?" He would not just sell someone who was dependant on him without any need. That would not do.

"Because you are nearly healed. You dont´t need him any more. And I think he expects to be sold again very soon. "

"What has that to do with the fact that I don´t want to burden you any longer than necessary?"

His uncle started smiling. "Nothing really, Marcus. I just wanted to show you that such a diction should not be made lightly. You have to think about the consequences for everyone... Besides, why would you want to make your old uncle lonely again?"

With that his uncle stood and walked away.

Marcus staid there for some time.

His thought went to his old home. Where he was born and raised. Where he had seen his father the last time before he went away. His mother had planned on following him to Briton. But it had never come to this. Now that her son had gone there he had received this wound from the Britons that had nearly made him a cripple. Sometimes he longed to be home again. In the warmth of the sun.

But his uncle had said the truth. He had nearly nothing he could be living of, if he returned.

He let his thought slide and felt the warmth of the sun, heard the birds sing and just looked up when Esca came out of the house, fetching something for Sassticca in the garden and then returned. It was peaceful here.

Why would Esca think he would be sold again? Had he given him any indication that he would do such a thing? Marcus searched his memory. But nothing came to him.

An idea formed in this thought. He would try his horse tomorrow. And when he would succeed, maybe in a few days they could go hunting together. That would show Esca that he did not plan on selling him.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

When Marcus got up, it was still dark. He could hear slight sounds in the house, so Esca was already up and preparing their hunt. It went still again. Marcus realised it was time to get up himself. It would not do to let Esca and the horses wait. And he was burning inside to go out for a hunt after such a long time himself.

He dressed and went to the stable. He was greeted with a timid smile. Something not seen often. Esca usually never smiled, but Marcus could not blame him. So he just nodded to Esca in greeting. He also was not one for talking this morning.

In one corner of the stable his old hunting spears stood. He went there and picked them up to examine them. After some consideration he chose two of them. After that he got back to Esca and gave him one of the spears. Marcus could see the surprise in his eyes. Of course Esca had been allowed to handle knives in the household, but he had never been allowed a weapon. A weapon which could be deadly from afar. But if they wanted to hunt properly, they both had to have some hunting gear. And Marcus trusted in Escas honour not to kill him from behind.

Without further comment Marcus took the reins of his horse from the hand of his slave.

Outside he mounted and waited for Esca to do the same.

XXX

They rode in silence, but it was a comfortable one.

Marcus looked to his right side where Esca was riding, this time not exactly behind him. He could read the anticipation from his slaves movements. Normally he would just stay back and wait for some orders, today he was nearly in the lead.

Marcus had asked his uncle where they could go hunting. Even if his uncle was to old to go hunting himself, he did know the best places to go outside of Calleva. Now they where near the place where they would leave the road. As they where reaching some woods they left it.

Here Esca finally took the lead and rode his horse with ease through the forest. Marcus followed behind and got the spear out of its holster. When they reached a clearing Esca stopped his horse and made a gesture to look at it. There stood a stag, who was drinking some water at a small ditch.

Marcus searched Escas eyes and nodded. Then they let their horses charge forward into a gallop. Noticing the horses, the stag suddenly broke away. They followed as fast as the horses could go. They split up, so one of them could intercept the stag while the other followed. It was a wild hunt and suddenly it was over. Esca had hurled his spear and hit behind the sholder blade of the stag, Marcus followed his lead.

As they reached the animal, Esca went down and ended its life with a swift cut to the throat.

He looked up smiling and Marcus answered it with a laugh. They had done their first successful hunt together. Suddenly there was a shared bond.

And there was still some work to be done. So after getting their spears out of the stag they put its body onto Escas horse and went back to the ditch. Here they could rest for some time, clean the spears and prepare the stag for transportation home. They dismounted and Marcus went to clean the spears in the water, while Esca saw to the stag. Then Marcus sat down to eat something. It had been so far a successful day. He nodded to his side to indicate Esca should follow his lead and handed him some of the food.

The feeling of a bond with Esca did not last very long. They had to get back to their normal lives.

Marcus could see the weird look in Escas eyes just before they went home again. But then his eyes went dull again, accepting his place. This time, while riding home, he followed behind.

XXX

They went to hunt a few times after that.

And Marcus begun to feel closer to Esca. It was not friendship, he was sure, because he still did not think he would trust a Briton to be his friend again. But he had started to see in Esca more than just his slave. He was not sure how that should make him feel, so he did withdraw a bit every time after a hunt.

Then one time they came home and found a friend of his uncle, a legat of a legion and a tribune in the villa. Talking with this tribune was difficult. He did not like him very much. Especially after he said this things about his father loosing the eagle. When he heard that the eagle had been seen, there was some hope in him. That maybe his family honour could be restored.

But his uncle would not have it.

After his uncles friend had left they had an argument about such a mission and strangely over Esca and his help in this quest. His uncle obviously did not approve but he would still let him go and not call in some legionaries to imprison him in his rooms.

When he was back at his room he thought about the situation.

He remembered that he never had thought of asking Esca if he was willing to go to the north. There was the high probability that they would be killed if someone would acknowledge why they where there. Yes, Esca was his slave, but he did not often think of him that way any more. And this would be more then a slave-service. It could well mean that he had to take action against one of his former friends or the allies of his tribe. And Marcus life could very well depend on Escas loyalty. Not a good thing to upset him before they where off to the north.

So he went to find Esca in the slave-quarters. Marcus could see that Esca was still awake and so he entered his little room.

"Esca. I want to speak with you." When Marcus was recognised, Esca begun to raise. But Marcus did not want to disturb his peace. "No, no just stay there... I just came here to apologise that I have not asked you... If you are willing to come onto this journey? It will be a dangerous one. But I need you there, someone who understands what is going on. If you where a soldier I would assume that it would be all right if I did not ask, but you are … not a soldier."

The moment he said the words he knew that something was wrong. He could tell by the way Escas eyes where hardening and his chin went up. Then, as if nothing had happened, the feelings shown on his faced eased up and finally nothing was there any more.

And Marcus did not know what it was that had upset Esca. He really had just wanted him to know that he was needed and not seen as just a slave any more. And that he had the choice to say no.

"No master. But it is my duty to serve. I will follow you."

Marcus was a little startled at hearing this.

What Esca had said, was what any other slave would have said to his Master, too. Being referred to himself as master did sound strange. Maybe he had been wrong and had only imagined this new connection they had formed while hunting.

Marcus opened his mouth to give it a try about speaking of the dangers they would be facing again. But he stopped himself. Maybe it was just better this way. If he left it now, they both would know where they stood.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

It was time to go. The horses where loaded and Marcus knew that Esca was waiting.

He stood at the door of his uncles study.

"Are you really convinced that this is the right decision? Is this rumour really worth your life? Briton is so full of rumours."

His uncle made a last attempt to change his mind. But in truth he had already resigned. Marcus could see the love and the care the old man held for him shine through.

"Uncle, you know that deep in my heard there is no other way. But I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. This may be the last time I will be able to say that."

His uncle was moved but did not commend on it. He just nodded. "I will bring you to your horse."

They went together to the stable. As Marcus had predicted, Esca and the horses where ready. Marcus went to his horse and fastened his sword onto the saddle, checked the rest of his belongings and looked back to his uncle.

"May Mithras give you a good life until we return."

His uncle just smiled his little characteristic smile and answered. "Let us hope he makes sure that you really are returning."

After that he stepped back, so Marcus could mound his horse. Then Marcus rode forward through the gate and Esca followed behind. At the gate he lifted his hand in a last greeting, then they went into a gallop, going fast away from the home the villa had become.

XXX

It was a long ride. In the beginning it was tolerable. They where one the road of the legions. They even sometimes could stay in an inn at a Roman city. But going further north, it became more wild and uninhabited. And cold. Marcus had not thought that it could become so cold here in the north. Sometimes he longed for the warmth of his home in Etruria. He suspected that Esca had known what they where going to expect, but had said nothing.

At one city on their journey he had bought a bow with some arrows for Esca to hunt. So they could live of the land. Marcus had to admit that Esca was very good at bringing in something they could eat. Nearly every time he went out, he brought something back. Marcus would never be that good himself.

They where nearing the wall now. Soon they would leave the Roman territory and go into Caledonia. Into the heart of the unknown. And Esca had become more wary. Not that it showed much, because he, as a rule, did not talk much. But Marcus was so used to him now that he could detect the little signs.

The last city before the wall, Eburacum, came into view. Marcus knew they had to buy, among other things to stock up their supplies, some Celtic clothing. So they could blend in on the other side of the wall. Even here, most people wore either the red of the legions or Celtic clothing. It would not be hard to buy this kind of clothes for themselves.

First they visited an inn to get a room for the night and leave the horses. Then they went to the market. It was small in comparison to Calleva but it still held the necessary things. They went to a stall where an old couple was selling clothes. Marcus looked for something sturdy to travel in.

He noticed that Esca was holding back a little, like he nearly always did. Marcus could apprehend what was going to his mind. He had learned to read him a little on the way to the north. Everything they would buy was belonging to Marcus, like Esca himself did. And for someone so proud like him this was awkward. Marcus had to get him going.

"You know more about the territory and what we will be facing. What do you think we should buy?"

After some hesitation, Esca came forward and began to suggest on thing or the other. When they came to buying new cloaks Marcus noticed that Escas gaze was lingering a little longer on a cloak which was embroidered with some Celtic patterns. Marcus could not read the patterns but obviously they had some meaning for Esca. And for a brief moment his eyes showed that he longed for this cloak. But without saying something to Marcus he went on to a simple plain cloak.

Marcus thought a moment about letting it go, but he was curious:

"Is this embroidery belonging to your tribe?"

Esca looked up, startled, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. But then just nodded.

Marcus thought for a moment if the cloak was to noticeable when going over the boarder. But he had seen many men wearing such cloaks in this region. So Marcus decided that they would take it too.

After that they went on, to buy some fibulas to hold the cloaks together and some food for the journey. Tomorrow they could go on and finally reach Caledonia.

XXX

Marcus looked down on his new clothing. It still felt strange to him. Wearing this cloak and the fibula. When he had been send to Briton, he never would have guessed that he would at some time wear the clothes of the natives. But he knew that he had to, to somehow blend in. They would recognise him, when he started speaking. But before that, nobody would suspect.

They where on the other side of the wall now. In his mind that was where the darkness where. No civilisation. No Rome.

The legionnaires had let them pass easy enough. It had felt strange. He could still see Escas questioning glance, asking if they where really going to do it. But as always he had followed. And now Marcus had to see if their bond would hold outside of Rome.

Seeing the young Celts strung up in the trees had been a shock to him. For what reason they had been killed, he was unsure. But it was barbaric to remove their heads, hang them this way and let the animals of the woods get to them.

He knew that in war anything was possible and he had seen his own share of brutality. Mostly it was done to show the survivors that they where no match against Rome. But why this had been done, Marcus had no idea. Nobody was here to witness it. Even Esca had seemed disturbed by this. He had offered no explanation except who could have done it. Rouge warriors. Nothing more had been said. But after that, Esca had become even more observant of their surroundings then before.

This was the end of the world, for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

The fire was finally burning down and letting the dark take over. Marcus was lying still beside it, watching the glow extinguish. He could see that Esca had fallen asleep on the other side of the fire. It was getting cold without the fire.

Marcus had been so proud. Talking about Rome and its honour. And the eagle as the symbol of Rome. Of civilisation itself when compared to the barbarians. And suddenly, nearly out of nothing, Esca had told him his story.

Why he had chosen to tell his story, Marcus was not quite sure. It could have really been to show him another side of the Rome. It could be, because Esca felt save enough to do so. Out here in the north, where nothing of Rome existed. And it was not delivered in hate. Just in a quiet and gentle voice. There where no accusations against Marcus. Nothing.

After that their conversation had stopped. And soon Esca had been lying down to sleep. After some time Marcus followed his example but for him sleep did not come.

He thought about Esca and his family. Of course he had assumed that there had been some fighting between the legions and Escas tribe. And at the end Esca had been enslaved by one means or the other. He even had said so himself. But to see his family, especially his mother, die in front of him like that... there had to be hate. Hate at everything Roman.

After knowing this, Marcus was surprised that Esca had not turned his hate onto him. His Roman master. But maybe he had and Marcus just did not know because he hid it so well?

Marcus thought back to Cradoc, who he had trusted as a friend and who had betrayed him, because he had followed his hart and his tribe. Could it be just the same with Esca? Marcus did not really believe it.

But if he where Esca, he would hate everything and everyone who helped kill his family. And use any possibility to escape or getting revenge on those people who where responsible. Why should Esca feel any different? Because of the life debt he owed to Marcus? Or because he had sworn an oath?

And out here in the north revenge and freedom where so easy for Esca to reach. He just had to leave Marcus somewhere in the wild. Marcus chances of survival would be slim to none existent.

Marcus reigned his thoughts in again. No need to speculate about things that had not and maybe would never happen. So he finally went to sleep.

XXX

They where still on their way north. It had been his decision. It had just felt right to him.

The land was rough. And the small villages on their way seemed miserable. He sometimes wondered why his father and his legion had been sent this way.

Some of the old people had seen the legion going north. But not much else could be inquired. At least that was what Esca translated to him. It was disturbing to be surrounded by people he could not understand. It made him feel isolated. Especially since he and Esca seemed to be at odds with each other. It had started without him realising it.

They had fought some rouge warriors and killed them. They both had been faring well until a warrior boy had jumped in. And suddenly Esca had lost his nerve and let the boy go. Yet they could not let the boy escape, he would surely get some reinforcement. And then they would get killed. So Marcus hurled his knife.

And while going to get it finally done, he had told Esca that he should be doing this better the next time. It had been hard on Marcus, killing this boy, but it had to be done. When he looked up again, there had been an odd look on Escas face. Marcus could not really place it. It nearly seemed to be a look of fear. But that could not be right. He had never seen fear in Escas eyes. There had to be another explanation, another reason for this strange behaviour.

And suddenly Marcus thought again about Cradoc and their friendship. And how he turned into an enemy. A Roman could simply not trust a Briton.

Yet he was dependant on Esca. To fight with him, if they came under attack again, to be his guide and to speak with the people around them. The simple question was, how Esca would react after the fight. Would he stay true and or would he betray him?.?docid=22380518

XXX

This was not going the way it should be.

Every time they came across a village or even a lonely shepherd, he had to wait and wait on what Esca would say after talking to this people. And there was less and less information that Esca was willing to share after speaking with them. He even refused to ask them again, if Marcus deemed this was necessary.

Sometimes Marcus even thought he did it deliberately. Sometimes Marcus believed that Esca and the men of the local tribes where laughing at his expense. Marcus became wary of the situation and of Esca and his doings. He had to do something, before he lost control.

It had maybe not been his best move, but by going after Esca and this shepherd and placing a knife at the man´s throat, at least he got some answers. Even if the answers where just a direction to find another man who could tell them. Esca had – after a moment of uncertainness for Marcus - played along, but he had not been happy.

And now there where in the middle of a snowstorm, trying to go over a pass between two mountains to find this person the shepherd had talked about. And wondered if this quest was really worth their suffering.

Sometimes when it was dark, before finding sleep, Marcus had been thinking about giving up. To just simply leave this quest and go crawling back to his uncle. And leave the eagle and his family honour out here in the north.

But no, he had to stay strong. For his father and for himself. And so they fought their way further up to the north.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

Marcus stumbled. Then suddenly his hands where drawn up again. The horse, to which the rope that bound his hands was tethered to, did not stop. The man who was leading it did not care how Marcus fared. His bad leg hurt. It was not used walking for so long. Suddenly it gave away and he fell. And still they did not care that he was drawn across the surface. Marcus fought hard to get to his feet again and at some point he managed it.

He looked up at the front of the group. Esca had not acknowledged his problems, he had not even turned around. It seemed, that he did not care.

Marcus was not sure what had really happened. He had been so angry with Esca. Angry that he had known something that was important to Marcus and withheld that knowledge. And he had felt betrayed. Another Briton whom he had trusted and who had ultimately not stood with him. So he had started shouting at Esca and after some quarrel they had even started fighting.

They had let their guard down. And suddenly this strange men had been there. He had not understood what had been said between Esca and the leader of the group. But all of the sudden he was bound and the hunters had started beating him. And Esca had just nodded to that.

Marcus was not sure what he should make out of it. He still hoped that it all was just a ruse to get them out alive. But he had his doubt after the fight. It could well mean that Esca was taking his revenge for it. But no, this was unjust. He did not really believe that Esca would behave that way.

He stumbled again. He realised he had to pay more attention to the ground and leave everything else for a more appropriate time.

XXX

It hurts. His leg and his body. And his pride.

He was in a hut the warriors had finally shoved him into. Around him there where some old woman and children doing small tasks. The old woman who had cared for his wounds and had given him some food had finally turned her attention back to the fire.

He searched for a place to curl up and rest. He found one at the side of the hut. The old woman just looked up from the fire, but said nothing. After a few minutes she stood and brought him a blanket. He smiled up at her, thanking her in this way.

Now that he could rest, his thought where racing. How could it have come to this?

He remembered seeing the sculls on the way into the camp and the speech of the chieftain. Marcus had not understood him, but it had to be something bad. He could tell by the laughter of the people around him. He did not know to which tribe this people did belong, but he guessed them to be the seal-people, Guern had spoken about, so many days ago. The people who had the eagle. The people who had slaughtered his father.

"You are my slave." This softly spoken words where still in his mind. Then Esca had turned away to go after the chieftain and left him to the warriors.

Still, he did not know if Esca had really betrayed him or if he was simply trying to get them both out of this. After all, this was not Escas tribe and he himself had to play by their rules.

Marcus had to wait and see how things turned about. There was nothing else he could do.

XXX

He had been doing the work of a slave for some time now. Always stared on by some women and children. They always seemed to be around, watching him curiously. Currently he was in the hut of the men, waiting to serve them.

His gaze fell on Esca. This traitor had sold him out to this people. If he somehow got the chance, he would kill him. If that was the last thing he would do. He even had told him so. Now that the fates had turned their positions, it seemed that Esca enjoyed it here.

The last straw had been Escas actions in the village today. Marcus had been preparing some fish for the supper of the men. And like so often, some girls where there, watching him and giggling. They where nice to look at.

Suddenly the son of the chieftain and Esca where there. And Esca had forced him onto his knees and offered his life to the man. There had been a moment of tension, but finally the man had walked away. After this had happened he did not believe in a ruse set up by Esca any more. His doubts where gone.

The tribesmen where beginning to drink something that made them intoxicated. Marcus could see the chieftain going around, urging the warriors to drink. And he noticed that Esca was avoiding to drink it. They did not urge him to try it.

Then the warriors and the older men left the hut and went into the darkness. Marcus decided to follow them.

XXX

He had the eagle. And the ring of his family. Marcus still could not believe the change in his fates.

And he was not alone. Esca had helped him fighting the seal people.

He had come to the grounds where Marcus and many men of the seal tribe had been laying after the ritual. While waking from the beating, Marcus had believed that Esca was there to hurt him even more, but that thought had quickly dissolved. And Esca had had everything ready for their run. The swords, the horses, even a little to eat and drink.

And now they where running from the seal tribe, riding their horses hard.

Marcus knew that he was not only dependant on Esca to lead them back safely to the wall. No, he had to depend on the strength of his horse, too.

The last day had been taxing for him, to say the least. To have to walk for days on his bad leg and to get hurt by the warriors on a constant basis, while having little to eat, had gotten his strength down. And now he had received a new wound at his leg from his fight with the old chieftain.

He knew that Esca was worried. He had seen it when Esca had bandaged up his leg. And when he estimated that they would need four to five days before reaching the wall.

Then Esca had begun to led them away from the seal people and Marcus simply followed him.

And Marcus realised suddenly that he trusted Esca once again. Had done so since he had awoken after the ritual. He trusted him even more then before. Like someone who trusted a friend to make the right dictions.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

Marcus woke to the sound of water. At first he was disoriented, he did not know where he was. He only knew that was wet and could. And there seemed to be water everywhere. At his feet and up from above. His leg hurt like it had after he had been wounded.

Then he remembered. Their run from the seal tribe. Loosing their horses and - as a last means for survival - going into the stream. And here he had lost Esca. Marcus had known that he himself could not make it back. That he would die here in this river. Why should Esca suffer the same fate? He could still make it out here alive.

And the seal people would be searching for him, not Marcus. To them, Marcus had simply been a slave, nothing more. Oh, they would kill him, but it would be fast. But Esca had broken the sacred code that bound a guest to honour his hosts. So his death would not be swift.

Esca had not wanted to go. His honour and maybe his friendship had held him back. So Marcus had to try to get him to leave. He even ordered him to go and bring the eagle to the south. But Esca could be stubborn that way. Marcus was nearly certain that Escas wish to be freed had been his last defence against Marcus demand.

But it also was a means to get him going. So Marcus complied with his wish. It was what he deserved to get, anyway.

In a way he had hoped that Esca would take the eagle on this run, but he had refused. That had hurt a little, but ultimately it had not mattered. As he watched Esca run away through the rain, Marcus hoped that he would make it. And that he would not follow his foolish plan for coming back. To come back for what?

Marcus looked around. Still no sign of their pursuers.

Maybe this plan of staying in the water had worked. Maybe they had picked up Escas trail and followed him away from Marcus. He could not tell.

But he could feel that some of his strengths had returned to him. He was still not back to his old self, but he could manage. He looked at the bundle that held the eagle. Then he had an idea.

XXX

He was standing behind the pole that had the eagle on top of it now. His head was leaned to the pole. He waited. For whatever would come.

Even if some of his strength had come back, it still was a far cry from what it used to be. He had learned that while walking through the riverbed.

There where the sounds of dogs in the distance.

It was as if he was dreaming. Lost in a nightmare. The seal clan was near. There was movement in front of him. He could not see them, but they where there. Like Esca had said about the rouge warriors that he could not spot. Then the movement formed into persons. Persons he could not see right thought the mist before him. Maybe he had hallucinations. Maybe the fever had gotten to him. Yet he saw some legionnaires coming out of the mist, marching toward him. Legionnaires who had parts of their arming replaced with Celtic clothes.

And then he saw Esca and realised this was not wishful thinking or a hallucination. Esca was standing among the soldiers, looking smug as the gods could have made him. He had done what he had been going to do. Bring back some help for them, for the eagle.

And suddenly the barking of the dogs and the approaching seal people where not so worrisome any more. With this people, the men of his father and Esca, he could fight them.

XXX

The fighting had stopped.

He did not know if the rest of the seal people had simply run away or if they had killed them all. He was looking at the man before him. The man who had hurt him many times in his time as a slave. Now he was dead and without the paint in his face he almost looked peaceful in death. The son of the seal chieftain. Who had nearly killed Esca.

He looked around, trying to find his friend. He was not difficult to spot him among the few surviving fighters for the eagle. But he could not see Guern. The man who had fought with his father. He looked at the dead in the river and saw him lying there. Marcus had not seen him fall in the fight. He had been to focused on his own and maybe Escas fight to notice. He somehow felt sorry that this man had died, even if he did not knew him to well.

Escas left hand went to his arm. He was somehow injured. Still, Marcus felt the relieve surging through him, because he was alive. He went to greet him.

Esca was waiting for him as he approached "You saved my life."

Marcus smiled a tired little smile. As if this really mattered any more, after all that had happened. After the many times Esca had saved him on this journey. But maybe it was necessary to acknowledge it with words. "That is how it should be."

The surviving men began to search for their weapons. Marcus watched them doing so. Finally he sat down. Until now the excitement of the battle had held him up. But finally his exhaustion and the pain in his leg started to take its toll.

"Just my leg." He answered Escas questioning gaze and got a nod in response.

"We should follow them to their villages. We could rest a little there" He heard Esca say.

He looked up and saw that Esca was observing the men. Esca was right. They needed the rest. And a place where they would be save enough to do so. So he nodded in approval. "Yes, you are probably right, we should do so."

He wondered if he would lose Esca there and hwoul have to go home alone, on his own. But he withheld this question. They would cross this bridge when they reached it.

So for the moment he just kept sitting there, watching the men of his father gather their belongings and then trying to move the dead out of the river. There was nothing else he could do in this moment.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

Marcus was sitting in the sun. Watching as the children played in the dirt and some women chatted at the well of the village. He did not understand them, but they where not hostile toward him. It was peaceful and so strange after the wild hunt across the land. And so different from his experience with the seal tribe.

In comparison, this Selgovae where nearly tamed barbarians. Some of the even knew some Latin. In parts that could be expected because some of the men, like Guern, had been Roman legionaries, but also because sometimes they traded with the Romans at the border.

He and Esca had spent some days as guest of the Selgovae, getting their wounds treated and provided with something to eat.

Marcus did not know if he should trust this people, yet no one had made a move against them. But still, he did not dare to stay to long with them. He wanted to go further south into the Roman territories, where he felt safer. He wanted to go home. Marcus realised that when he thought of home, there was the picture of his uncles villa in his head. Not the place where he used to live with his mother while she was still alive or one of the forts where he had been stationed as a legionary. Strange, how the villa had become his home.

Esca was returning to the place just outside the hut they had been given. Marcus smiled at him as a greeting and it was answered. Then Esca sat down at his side.

"I have spoken to one of the elders of this village. They want to support our voyage to the boarder and have offered to give us two pony's." After a moment he continued. "I think they want us to leave, so that their life's can get back to normal."

Marcus nodded. He could understand their wish. And it was what he wanted to do anyway. But he was relived that they where offering some horses. He would not have known how to get back to the boarder without them.

"I am grateful for all they are doing. Can you tell them this?"

Esca just nodded and they stayed outside the hut for some time before going to check on the pony's.

XXX

In the evening, before they went to sleep, one of the men came to speak to Esca. It was one of the Soldiers, who had fought with them against the seal people. Still, the man chose to speak in the tongue of the tribes to Esca. So it was something he thought that Marcus should not understand. Sometimes Marcus hated that he could not understand what was going on around him. But whatever the man was saying, it got Esca thinking. The man left shortly after that.

Marcus looked at Esca. He wanted to know what had been said. Yet if Esca chose to not tell him anything, it would have to do. And he could see that Esca was really thinking about not telling him. Finally Esca spoke in his soft voice.

"They offered me a place to stay with the Selgovae."

That hurt. And he suddenly felt lonely.

Esca would take them up on their offer. He had to.

His own tribe was scattered and most likely no one he had known was there any more. And his old lands where Roman property now. And even if he was a freed man now, there was nothing he could do to support himself, once they reached the border. And nothing Marcus could offer.

So he just said "I would understand if you stayed here. There is not much left for you on the Roman side of the wall. And here you could live the way you used to... I don´t really have anything to offer more than a place to stay... "

He stopped for a moment "But thing about it. Maybe you would like to come back with me."

He had no real hope that Esca would take him upon this offer. Even to him it sounded shallow. It was nothing compared to a new tribe. But Esca had either not made up his mind or wanted to soften the blow.

"At least I will go with you to the wall. When we reach the boarder, I will make my diction."

Marcus had little to say to that. So without a further word he just went to lay down, trying to catch some sleep.

XXX

They had been riding for two days now. The wall should not be to far away by now.

Marcus looked back to Esca, riding this once behind him, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Marcus was getting used to the idea of going further south all by himself.

And then he finally saw the wall. There was the beginning of Rome. This made his heart light up in joy and made it sad at the same time. Marcus stopped his pony and turned to Esca.

"So, Esca. I think this is the place where we will part way´s. Isn´t it?"

He waited for a moment but there was no answer. So he continued.

"Then I have to thank you for helping me on this difficult track, my friend. I would have never made it alive without you... I know when we part, we will never meet again. But you should know that you always will have a place in my heart."

Still Esca said nothing, just gave Marcus a nod. Marcus answered that gesture and made his pony walk again.

That was it then. They had come a long way since he had first laid his eyes on this slave in the arena, who would not fight for the amusement of the crowd. And now it was time to let go.

He was nearing the wall now. He could nearly make out the eyes of the guards who where watching the gate when he heard it. The sound of a galloping horse behind him. He turned his head and watched Esca coming to his side.

Marcus could not help it, he just had to smile.

XXX

The way back had been easier on Marcus then way to the north had been. Maybe it was because it was getting warmer. Or because he could feel the weight of the eagle and the ring of his family.

Or because the danger was gone.

Sometimes he had the feeling as if he where dreaming and he would wake up again any minute in the harsh surrounding of the village of the seal-clan.

He wondered what Esca was feeling, now that they where near Calleva. Still, some things had not changed and one of them was that Esca did not talk much. So Marcus could just speculate on how Esca was faring.

Marcus thought of his uncle and could feel the joyous anticipation of seeing him again. He never would have guessed that he would get so connected to the old man.

Finally they where riding through the gates of the villa. It was a feeling like they where coming home from a hunt. Coming home to rest and and to show of their success. Only that they where a little more grimy than usually.

Suddenly there was a call. Someone had seen them. And then there was a stir. He could see them coming out of the villa. His uncle Aquila, and the slaves Sassticca, old Stefanos and Marcipor. They seemed happy to see them. Smiling and waving at them.

When he where near, he dismounted and went to his uncle. He could see some tears in the eyes of the old man and suddenly he was in his uncles arms. Not something he had expected from his formal uncle.

When he was free again, he looked back to Esca and smiled. And was surprised to see Esca smile too.

They would be leaving in a few days to Londonium again. But here was home. And they would return, because here was their place to stay.

XXX

**Authors note:** So, it is done. The final chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long, but real life got to me. I want to thank everyone who read this. And also a big thank you to everybody who took the time to leave a review.

So, signing of, Elea


End file.
